memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Remember Me
| date = 2367 | stardate = 44161.2 | episode = 4x05 | production = 179 | airdate = 22 October 1990 | written = | director = }} "Remember Me" was the 79th episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Summary The arrives at Starbase 133 for crew rotation, and Doctor Beverly Crusher is excited by the arrival of her friend and mentor Doctor Dalen Quaice. As soon as Dr. Quaice beams aboard, Beverly is there to greet him and walk him to his quarters. Along the way, Beverly expresses her condolences for the recent passing of Patricia Quaice. Then Dalen talks about how as you grow older, you have less and less friends to talk to. Meanwhile, Wesley Crusher is running an experiment with the warp core. Geordi demands him to stop, so he can get the warp engines online. Beverly arrives to watch the experiment. Wesley begins, and a flash of light occurs. Geordi then tells him that he's going to turn the engines back online. Wesley looks up to speak to his mother, but she is gone. Beverly then goes to Dr. Quaice's quarters to visit him, but he isn't there. After searching for a few moments, Beverly asks the computer to locate Dr. Quaice. However, it tells her that he is not onboard. Beverly is shocked by this announcement. Worf then arrives in his quarters and is brought up to speed about Dr Quaice by Beverly. However, Worf hadn't heard that Dr. Quaice was brought onboard. Beverly told him that she thought that he was supposed to be informed. Worf confirms that that is true. She then thanks Worf for agreeing to find him. Later, Data, Worf, Captain Picard, and Beverly are all in Picard's office discussing Dr Quaice's disappearance. After Data and Worf leave, Picard tells Beverly that he never remembered approving that Dr. Quaice's coming onboard. This surprises her, since she sent the request and got approval. Picard then suggests that they make sure that Dr Quaice had no enemies. They go out onto the bridge, where Data then informs them that they can't find any record. Beverly is shocked by this and tells them that the records are wrong. Worf then tells them no one saw Dr Quaice either. Riker then suggests that they go check the transporter. Chief O'Brian then tells them that he doesn't remember beaming aboard, despite Beverly's insistence that he was on duty. Riker and Beverly discuss this development on the turbolift to the bridge. Beverly decides to run tests on the Chief to check things out. Beverly Crusher arrives in Sickbay to run tests on O'Brien. He insists that he doesn't remember. She then tries to call Doctor's Hill and Selar, but doesn't get a response. She asks the computer to find them, but to her shock, she find out that they are not onboard at all. Beverly briefs the Captain that 6 of her staff are missing now along with Dr Quaice. They then learn that Wesley was experimenting with warp bubbles, and that it might be the cause of Dr Quaice's disappearance. Soon, Beverly finds that her entire staff has disappeared and that the crew is down to only 230, which everyone but her finds normal. Picard then has Beverly come into his office. Picard tries to confort Beverly. She agrees to talk to Deeana Troi. Beverly then persuades Picard to go back to Starbase 133. Beverly returns to sick bay, and walks over to a table full of supplies. Beverly then sighs to compose herself and begins to pick through the supplies on the table in order to get back to work. While searching for what she needed a blue light and strange noise came from the direction to the right of her in the direction she just came from. Curious, Beverly stopped fumbling through the supplies and turned around to see what was happening. Then out of nowhere a powerful gust of wind swept past her blowing her hair and labcoat forward, and leaving her stunned. To her shock, a swirling blue vortex formed in front of her eyes directly in front of a door to another section of sickbay. Immediately after forming, a powerful vaccuum formed in sickbay and began to pull papers and other loose objects into it. Beverly quickly found herself being buffeted by gale force winds in the middle of a powerful maelstrom. Before long, even Beverly began to be pulled towards the powerful vortex. Upon realizing this Beverly tried to press down her feet, but was easily overpowered and dragged forward. To her terror, Beverly realized that she was being sucked towards the mysterious vortex. Horrified, Beverly screamed and desperately tried to stop herself. She was quickly dragged out of the section that she had been in, but managed to grab the doorway at the last minute. However, she was only a couple feet from the vortex, and was struggling to maintain her grip, and keep her legs from being swept from underneath her. Beverly was nearly pulled free after one of her hands lost its grip, but quickly grabbed another fixture on the wall. Eventually the vortex disappeared, and the winds stopped. Windblown, Beverly continued to look at the place where the vortex had been in terror. Eventually she let go of the wall and her shoulders fell. She then wiped the hair from in front of her face and walked forward and stared at where the vortex had been. Shaken, Beverly shook her head in disbelief at what had just happened to her. Later, during a staff meeting, Geordi tells them that there was no trace of the vortex, despite Beverly's protest of how she barely escaped from it. She then learns that the crew is down to 114 people and that Worf is gone as well. After the meeting she catches Deeana and talks to her. After this she looks for Wesley and gets him to help her. However he soon disappears and upon reaching the bridge, discovers that everyone but her and Picard have disappeared. Desperate, Beverly tries to get through to Picard. Eventually, he relents and let her scan him until he disappears. They begins to talk to each other, and after Beverly turns her head for a moment, Picard disappears. Beverly says that she won't forget them. Beverly then stands up and turns her back on the viewscreen and looks at the bridge. Then a strange noise appears and Beverly turns around to see what is happening. Then a wind rips across the bridge and sides of her hair are pulled forward. Then the vortex from sickbay appears in front of her and the vaccuum pulls the helm and op consoles forward. Beverly's hair is blowing all over her face as the vacuum's power grows quickly. Beverly is quickly overpowered by the strong air current and is blown off her legs are swept out from under her and she is sucked across the bridge towards the vortex with a frightened scream. She flies through the air briefly before landing on the floor. Beverly is left dazed as she is forcibly dragged forward. Once she recovered, Beverly realizes her situation and screams in fright as she desperately tries to grip the floor. Eventually she manages to grip Data's chair. Beverly manages to get a strong enough grip to avoid being torn away, but she is swept off the ground and is pulled vertical by the powerful winds. She is now only inches from being sucked into the powerful vortex, with her feet dangling as she floats in the air, and she struggles to maintain her grip. One of her hands is pulled away and the horrified Beverly is forced to gaze into the vortex. In a final desperate attempt to save herself, Beverly swings her loose arm across her body and makes her grip hold until the vortex begins to fade. Beverly falls to the ground and is left terrified as she stares into the vortex as it vanishes. Beverly wipes her hair from her face and climbs into Data's chair with her labcoat falling off of one shoulder. However we learn that the vortex is the result of Geordi and Wesley trying to retrieve Beverly. We learn that it was she who got trapped in the bubble, then the Traveler arrives to assist them. Meanwhile, Beverly begins to piece the information together and figures out that she is trapped in the warp bubble. However she soon realizes that the bubble has begun to collapse and the vortex is her only way out. Wesley and the Traveler then begin a final attempt. Beverly takes a turbo lift to try to get to enginneering. As soon as it stops, the collapsing warp bubble consumes it and Beverly begins running for her life. Eventually, she finds the vortex. After some hesistation, she jumps through and fall on the ground on the other side. Then the bubble collapses. She is then informed of the crew number by Data and is relieved by it. References Characters :Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Geordi La Forge • • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Dalen Quaice • William T. Riker • The Traveler • Deanna Troi • Worf • USS Enterprise-D computer Jack Crusher • Cara Hill • Richard Hill • Kosinski • Patricia Quaice • Selar • Lwaxana Troi Starships and vehicles : ( ) • shuttle drone • unnamed type-7 shuttlecraft unknown Ferengi vessel • Locations :Starbase 133 Delos IV • Durenia IV • Kansas • Kenda II • Tau Alpha C Races and cultures :Android • Betazoid • Human • Klingon • Traveler Ferengi States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Other :adrenaline • antimatter containment • airborne readings • attitude • blood pressure • bridge • bulkhead 342 • breakfast • captain • captain's log • chocolate • commander • communicator • computer • conference room • coordinates • crew roster • cure • death • decks • delusion • degree • level-1 diagnostic • diagnostic methodology • diameter • dream • Earl Grey tea • electromagnetic readings • EM field • EM spectrum • ensign • engine efficiency • engineering • explosive decompression • field distortion • flagship • galaxy • geometry • guilt • hull integrity • illness • jazz music • joke • life-support • life support ductwork • light • mass energy field • mass spectrometer • mathematics • medical officer • meters • millicochrane • mist • numbers • nurse • Ops • particulates • phase • physical workup • poker • precision station keeping • present • psychological workup • quarters • radiation • red alert • ready room • replicator • replicator activity logs • respiration • sector • sensors • shield integrity • sick bay • shuttle drone • space • spacetime continuum • spheroid • star chart • stardate • subspace message • symptoms • starbase • Starbase Command • subspace • subspace bubble • subspace radio • The Wizard of Oz • test run • test tube • theoretical database • threshold • thrusters • time • trace imprint • transporter ID trace • trombone • turbolift • turboshaft • umbilical port • universe • viewscreen • vortex • warp bubble • warp drive • static warp field • warp field equations • wave guide • years Appendices Timeline | type2 = episode | series2 = TNG | format2 = epair | before2 = Suddenly Human | after2 = | prevpocket = | nextpocket = Final Entry }} External link * category:tNG episodes